


Once Upon A Time

by Bolontiku



Series: Once Upon A Time [1]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Its been years since you saw them in person. You three grew up together…what would they say if they saw you now?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Some rich business man had fucked up again, this was the last time, this time you were here. Not to collect any form of payment. You were not a collector, no you were the one they called in once they were tired of their bullshit. You smiled at the barista who handed you your order and walked past your mark. 

Spending the day with the girlfriend, you wondered what his wife was doing briefly as you sat down with a clear view. His bulky bodyguards stood not far from him, keeping an eye out. One smiled at you briefly, it was quickly shot down as you held your cell phone in front of you blatantly ignoring him. Idiot, they assumed you were of no threat. They had looked you up and down, took in your lithe appearance and small stature and dismissed you completely. Wasn’t that always the case?

You looked over your shoulder as the door opened, needed to keep count of how many were in the building, where, what exits could be reached and used to your advantage. Your eyes followed the men that entered, you didn't allow for any kind of reaction, even as you let your eyes linger just a little too much. You had to keep calm, no change in you.

Tony Stark strolled through the doors attracting attention like no other, the women lined up to throw themselves at him. You had never been interested, no. It was the two men following behind that caught your eye.

 

_________

_“So, you’re sick?” The taller boy asked running a hand through his short dark hair. He circled around your wheelchair. He was probably about 8, just a couple more years than you. Still his blue eyes glinted mischievously at you as he scratched his dirty face.  
_

_“Yes, the doctors say I am going to die, it’s just a matter of time, I took after my mama. I am very sickly you see, just like she was.” you stated matter of fact with a nod. You knew you would die soon, it’s what all the doctors said.  
_

_“Hey Steve! Stevie! She’s like you, but with money!!” the boy shouted waving another kid over. You got a bit nervous, this was the most interaction you had had in....years. Your father kept you locked away because if you went out you would get sick, and sick would mean death for you.  
_

_The blond boy with startling baby blue eyes smiled at you before wheezing, “Yeah? You're sick too?”_

_You looked over towards where your nurse stood flirting with the men in uniforms. “Yes, so you shouldn't be anywhere near me.” you warned looking over at her again. Would you get in trouble? But how did these boys have blue eyes, yet they were so different?_

_“Hey, I’m Bucky, this is Steve. He’s sick too, but he doesn't have money like you do.” He poked you, “You don’t look sick....”_

_You shoved his hands away, “You are rude!” you shouted angrily._

_“AWWW c’mon, don’t be upset!” Bucky said smiling at you, “You remind me of my little sister, and that makes me wanna pick on you.” This time he ruffled your hair making you squeal.  
_

_Your nurse hurried over shooing them away as she wheeled you back towards the house. You looked over your shoulder to see Steve waving with a grin and Bucky sticking his tongue out at you, his hands behind his head. They didn’t matter, you wouldn’t see them again, but you did....the following day._

__________

You frowned at the memory as the earpiece cackled to life, “Soldier?” came the deep male voice, “Soldier? respond.”

You sighed, “Target verified.”

“Take the shot,” came the order.

“Have new variables,” you muttered your hand slipping into your over sized bag, while taking a long sip of your coffee. You glanced around waiting, people were crowding around the three men, Stark signing autographs chuckling the whole time, Steve looked uncomfortable, while Bucky....

Bucky...

Your eyes met, he frowned as he took a step towards you, recognition sparking in his deep blue eyes.

“Take the shot.”

Your eyes flickered to your target and you pulled the trigger as you casually took a sip of your coffee tilting your head back just so. The suppressor at the end of your desert eagle .357 muffled the sound, and the extra padding in the purse helped as well. What didnt help was when your target flew back off his seat, his girlfriend startled leaning over. You looked back and saw Bucky nudging Steve before her piercing cries filled the coffee shop. Again you locked eyes, before your expression became cold and unreadable. He winced as the girls screams reached deafening proportions, the coffee shop exploding in screams and activity as people began to scatter, seeing the bleeding body on the floor.

Bucky looked back over to where you had been, his heart sinking as you were no where in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“I know it was her Steve!”

“Bucky-” he watched his friend stalk back and forth across the floor in front of him, “it can’t be Y/N.” Steve sighed, how could it be her? They had no one from their past...could she really be here? He looked at Bucky with worry, he knew how much she meant to him...if it wasn't her how would Buck react?

Bucky ran a hand through his dark hair, he was frustrated. He had been so excited the moment he was certain it had been you. There had been something off about you, but he knew, the moment your eyes met, he had seen you-you remembered him too.

How though? How were you here?! He stalked back and forth again, not seeing anything really in front of him, he barely heard the door open. It wasn’t until Tony tossed a file on the table in front of Steve that he looked up in time to see him throw up displays of the file and pictures.

Pictures of you. He squinted, they were all grainy, too unfocused, out of range, none clear at all.

Steve stared, leaning forwards surprised. “So this is her here in Moscow, Mexico city, London. Just three confirmed sightings. There have been dozens more unconfirmed and its just talk. This is who killed our friend at the coffee shop this morning. Apparently she is a ghost, no name, no info. She shows up and some high profile socialite usually ends up dead. Its unconfirmed but she purportedly has over 356 kills under her belt.”

________

_The three of you laughed as you ran down the alley, both you and Steve knelt over, hands on knees wheezing for breath. Bucky who had run ahead doubled back shaking his head._

_“You two will be the death of me!” he chuckled, yet he caught her chin in his hand and made her look up into his Grey-blue eyes. It was the first time Steve had been jealous of his friend. “You okay?” he asked her his voice gentle._

_She nodded looking over at Steve. Her y/e/c twinkled brightly at him. “I thought that man was going to catch you!” she laughed, the sound causing him to stare in awe. He saw the way Buck stared at her too. She might have been nothing but scrawny legs and arms, but she was the star in their eyes._

_“If it hadn’t been for you running into him he would have!” he laughed shaking it off._

_“Did you get it at least?!” she asked peals of laughter ringing through the alleyway as the three of you started walking slowly along._

_Steve bit his lip taking in a deep breath. He shook his head looking down. Bucky chortled, reaching past her back to nudge him. “Told you he wouldn’t do it doll!” he said ruffling his hair. Steve noticed that he didn’t drop his arm but wrapped it around her waist. Still Bucky looked up at the darkening sky, “whew! Its getting dark!”_

_You looked up as well, “oh! Oh no! I have to get back, father will be so angry if he gets home and finds out I snuck out!” she hurried along but not before reaching back and grabbing Steve’s hand pulling him along._

________

“Wait- your telling me you two know her? You know who this is?” Tony asked bringing Steve back into the present.

Steve shook his head clearing it of the memory. “It was a long time ago and we don’t even know if its really Y/N,” he said sighing. “All these pictures are inconclusive. There’s no telling if it really is her.”

Tony pursed his lips, “what about this one?” he asked throwing a video up on display and letting it play.

Both men leaned forwards as Tony came into view, the video was from a cell phone. The three men were being recorded as Tony signed away hugging anyone that wrapped their arms around him. Both Bucky and Steve looked annoyed as hell, then it froze on your face expanding, and Steve sucked in a breath. You had been looking right at them. You had been right there, how had he not seen you? “We don’t even know how to catch her. Where she is, if she’s even still in the city,”he stated pursing his lips in a thin line.

“Well….luckily I have an idea for that!” Tony smirked.

***

You were better off than the rest. You were allowed more privileges than the others. You had your own quaint apartment, which you stocked with books and music, photographs you liked. Money to spend, you were allotted so much more. You just had to obey when the time came. Otherwise, you flinched as a memory flickered through your minds eye, your screams going unheard.

Otherwise they would  _make_  you comply. You learned the game rather quickly. sighing you stood and put your book away preparing a quick lunch. You turned the TV on, letting the news play quietly.

You couldn’t think of them. Of course you knew who they were. The moment you had seen them on the news two years ago you had to fight the urge to cheer for your boys. You had to keep calm. You couldn’t let your heart-rate accelerate, couldn’t let your breathing quicken, none of your stats could fluctuate. You were being constantly monitored, and you wouldn’t allow your past with them to tangle them up in the shit storm of your life.

You bit into a carrot and walked over remote in hand as you sat down. Settling the small salad you had made in your lap. You smirked as the news covered your kill. Some smarmy attorney who had said no to your boss. Not too smart of a move. You froze as a picture in the corner blew up, your face magnified.

“Shit…”

**

Steve reached out as Bucky nodded, he turned the knob experimentally, and pushed the door open slowly, Bucky entered quietly. His large frame belying how stealthily he could move.

The two men entered quietly back to back, clearing the small kitchen/living room. They turned as they heard a noise, the door to a room having muffled it. Bucky nodded again as Steve took front moving quickly. They had to get you out of here before local authorities appeared.

Five steps away and the door opened suddenly, body flying into Steve who caught said person. Two men stalking out the door. Steve didn’t move as she held on their eyes locking briefly.

She yelped as she was yanked from his arms suddenly. Bucky attacked, the man had gripped her hair in his hand and yanked so hard your head had snapped back. He had seen the black eye you already sported and he saw red.

“Soldier defend!” one man yelled as he saw Bucky stalk forwards like a predator on the hunt.

Bucky was shocked as you kicked into gear catching and blocking his swing. Your fist caught him right in the kidney knocking him back a few steps. He winced as your foot came up and he barely caught it, acting on instinct he grabbed you around the waist and lifted you, swinging you around and into Steve who just managed to catch you.

He stalked towards the men who scrambled. He could hear you and Steve struggling but he was more concentrated on the men who had ordered you.

He knew that kind of response, he knew that kind of order. How had they gotten to you? He was going to find out. And he was going to make them pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve slammed you onto the floor face down, he caught your hands as Tony threw cuffs at him. “Vibranium cuffs, not even Frosty over there can break out of them!” Tony shouted.

That didn’t keep you from struggling. Your feet were still free, its was as if Tony read your mind. Though not quick enough, you managed to kick Steve off you, whipping yourself off the floor you propelled yourself over Tony as he flew at you and bolted towards the door.

“I got her!” Steve yelled scrambling after you.

Tony winced as he saw Bucky beating one of the men down. Each blow landing with deadly accuracy and loud resounding thuds, “Hey there frosty! We gotta keep ‘em alive!” he hurried to pull Buck off the two men. Not that it helped, the conscious man put a bullet into his beaten friends head, quickly swallowing his own bullet.

Tony stared in shock as Bucky turned, “we need to get to them!”

**

Steve dropped over the railing skipping down six flights of stairs as you managed to slip past an open door into the garage.

“Run, get to base if you can. If you cannot and are captured utter not one word. They must not know of us, understand soldier?” came the deep male voice into your ear through the earpiece.

“Yes,”came your answer.

There was a pause, before you stumbled, words being whispered into your ear.

Five.

Five little words and you froze for a split second before picking up speed.

“Soldier?”

“Command accepted.”

“Good little soldier. Whatever the cost get back to us.”

Steve grimaced as he drew his arms back and swung letting his shield fly. Glancing back you jumped, the shield flying under your feet and headed off ahead. It hit a wall and bounced back towards you.

Steve let out a “huh,” as you turned midair, holding your wrists out his shield cracking the cuffs in half. “Oh, come on! Y/N! Help us out here!” he called as he ran after you, lifting his shield off the floor along the way.

Clear of the garage and out in public you had a better advantage and ducked into the nearest crowd. Though Steve was hot on your heels. People screamed as you pushed by headed for the closest subway station.

You dodged a fist and came face to face with Natasha Romanoff. Doubling back as she came at you, forcing you to face Steve, you snarled a curse as Bucky landed to your right, Tony effectively caging you in.

Bucky stepped forwards, pulling his mask off, he waited but you showed no signs of recognition, it tore at his heart. “Y/N don’t make this hard.”

You flinched as he looked at you his eyes softening and he stepped closer. He blocked your fist and both of you moved in quick succession blocking and punching, Steve held a hand out stopping anyone else from moving.

Tony sighed and took aim. Steve cried out but was surprised as what he shot out wrapped around your ankles catching you off guard and throwing you off balance. Bucky took advantage and caught your off kilter punch wrapping your arm painfully up behind your back. He caught the new set of cuffs Tony threw his way.

_____

_You were fourteen, when you had your first kiss._

_You had snuck out, Steve and Bucky waiting for you just outside the gates at the far end of the lawn. You were going dancing. You were still just able to squeeze past the iron gates, you had to suck in your breath and carefully press your bosom through the bars, but you managed._

_you missed how Bucky had stared licking his lips and Steve had averted his eyes. “So?” you asked twirling around in your dress. Steve smiled nodding appreciatively Bucky raising his eyebrows and holding out his arm. He had filled out at seventeen, Steve still was just a bit scrawny. Still it didn't matter, they were your boys. They had always been there for you, ever since that first day in the park with your distracted nurse._

_They were the reason you didn't die, couldn't die. You couldn't give up, not when your boys never gave up on you._

_Bucky took you out on the dance floor, spinning you around faster and faster till you fell against him dizzy from it all. You didn't mind that his hand slid a little lower than appropriate at times, or that he dropped little kisses on your cheek sometimes too close to your earlobe, at times a bit too close to the corner of your upturned mouth._

_When the band played slow you leaned into him for one dance savoring the feel of his muscular shoulders beneath your small hands. Once it was over you ran over to Steve pulling him onto the floor where he blushed and watched his feet as you guided him around the floor. Bucky cheering you two on. A girl approached him, and you soon saw him twirling her around as well._

_Steve followed your gaze and sighed as he realized you were watching Bucky. “Y/N, she doesn’t mean anything,” he told you. You laughed it off hugging him tightly._

_The night was over before any of you knew it and they walked you back. Steve waving as Buck assured him he would walk you the rest of the way home. you had stepped between the iron bars when Bucky pulled you back, one hand spanning across your abdomen, pushing you back softly into the bars, the other at your chin lifting your face to meet his. It was soft and sweet. His lips gentle against yours, you leaned forwards chasing his lips as he pulled back a cocky smile spreading across his face._

_“Don’t tell Stevie alright?” he whispered in your ear._

_____

 

Bucky stared through the double sided mirror as you struggled against the restraints. He sighed as he felt Steve come to a stop beside him. “How is this even possible?” he asked. 

Steve shook his head looking at the ground, “Stark and Fury are doing a full check. They are sifting through a million databases, as is Vision.”

“Steve….its really her. She’s really here.”

Steve glanced at his longtime friend. “Yeah, but is it truly really Y/N?” He met Bucky’s gaze both men feeling an unsettling knot in the pit of their stomachs.


	4. Chapter 4

You looked up as the door opened, the sharp intake of breath as both Steve and Bucky entered giving you away.

“So you do know who we are?” Steve asked.

You stilled, both sets of blue eyes trained on you. It seemed both held their breath. You looked away, “of course I know you. The whole world knows who you are. The superheroes,” you bit the word out as if were poison, jutting your chin out in defiance.

You jumped as Bucky’s metal hand slammed down on the table before you, “DAMMIT Y/N! STOP BEING STUBBORN! YOU’RE DONE!” he yelled at you.

You glared up at him, oh…your boys. They had grown up so handsome. You had thought so seeing them on the news, but up close? You twitched as you couldn’t fight what they had done to you. Clamping your mouth shut you looked away, refusing to meet their gaze.

Steve pulled Bucky back, sitting down in front of you. “Y/N…how are you here?” You didn't answer, “Why are you here?” again you ignored his question sitting back in the seat. “Y/N, give us something.”

Finally you looked at them, Bucky’s blood ran cold as you parted you lips. “Hail HYDRA.”

_______

Your father had whisked you away to France as soon as he found out about your night out with the boys. He had had enough of their meddling, granted the Barnes boy was handsome and had good genes, no doubt if you married you would give birth to a strapping young man able to carry on his family name, but he was just below your class, too bad.

Devastated, by not even being allowed to say goodbye you fell into a deep depression. Not eating, not sleeping or sleeping your days away you became so fragile you were hospitalized. Your stepmother fulfilling her duties by fussing over you incessantly. Once day she came to you, talking about nothing and everything at once, though she gave you a mournful look, a newspaper shoved into your hands.

James Buchanan Barnes, M.I.A. presumed a casualty of war. 

Not a week later you heard the news, Captain America had flown a plane into the waters, the world had lost a hero. Your damaged heart breaking much more as you saw Steve’s face. You were inconsolable.

Your father had been at a loss when he was approached by the men. They had groundbreaking new technology. Cryo-sleep. They would put you in a deep slumber till they could find a cure. Your father signed without much thought. He would pay to have you saved.

While he thought he had saved you, he would never know that he had damned you. He would never see you again before he passed away, and you were grateful, you knew that he had tried to love you properly as his only daughter. 

You would endure pain beyond anything you had ever experienced. Torture like you had never thought possible. They experimented on you, electrified you, whipped you, beat you, trained you. Then sold you.

The men who bought you either using you for their pleasure or that of their guests. Sending you out to kill mercilessly. You were beyond saving, there would never be redemption for your soul. You could never ask for forgiveness for those you killed, You had become unclean. Unworthy of breathing, of existing. They kept you under constant vigilance after you almost succeeded in ending your life. They had trained you to comply utterly after those five words were said. You had embraced it after a time, You could never fight it. It was inevitable, your body retrained to obey them. It was as if you watched someone else every time you were sent out. 

You watched as you were told to comply to whatever they wished for you to do. Even behind closed doors.

__________

 

Steve gingerly entered the destroyed training room. “Boy, Tony just had that mat replaced, good thing you left that.”

Bucky chuckled. “I failed her.”

Steve dropped to the floor beside him, “We failed her. There was nothing we could do. We didn't know what was going on. What matters now is what we do here on out. We can’t give up on her. Fury sent for T’Challa and his team of doctors. She has to be in there, she recognized us, I know she did.” Bucky gave him a small smile as Steve squeezed his shoulder. “We will get her back.” 

A shaky sigh escaped Bucky’s lips, dropping his head, “I cant imagine what they did to her. I remember what they did to me….”

Steve bit the inside of his cheek. “Lets not talk about that. We’ll make them pay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky followed Steve, his mind on you. Wondering if he could reach you somehow. He ran into the tall blond as Steve came to a stop, Fury and Tony already in the room conversing.

Bucky looked up as Steve patted his shoulder. “T'Challa is already here, he is already in the room with her. Bucky-” he caught his friends arm, “wait. Lets see what he says.”

It was another hour before T'Challa came in. His lip split chuckling. In that hour they had learned that your father had tried to do right by you, had died never knowing of your fate his family wealth stolen to keep you in ‘Cryosleep’.

“Bastard was always an idiot,“ Bucky ground out gripping the chair he leaned on, Fury perked an eyebrow as the metal bent beneath his fingers and Bucky pulled away crossing his arms across his chest.

They all turned to look at T'Challa. “Mr. Barnes,” he greeted quickly stepping forwards. Bucky caught the other mans forearm in his, both men silently giving the other due respect. T'Challa cleared his throat, “So I have been informed that this young lady is ‘your girl’?”

Bucky looked over at Fury and Tony who both shrugged their shoulders, “Shes a childhood friend, grew up with me and Steve. Can you help her? Like you did with me?” he asked brows knitting together. 

T’Challah sighed as all eyes turned on him, “This is more deep rooted than it was with you. They had her since she was fifteen I would say. Although she was born around the same time, I would put her at the age of twenty four now. Though most of her time has been scattered over the years as was done with you. Though they have kept her awake more recently, as if they found a way to control her with more ease.”

Bucky staggered, Ten years. You had been under their control for ten years, suffering. God only knew what they had done to you. He had been in and out over the years, and now he learned they had been keeping you in cryo-sleep until they needed you as he had been. 

He looked up to see T’Challah who had reached out to grip his shoulder, Steve’s hand an after thought on his back, both men steadying him. “My friend, it is as you fear. She has been through much, but my wife will arrive within the day with an old friend of hers. They went to school together and she is very talented from what i hear.” the prince assured him, “I believe your friend Wanda would be of help as well if she is willing?”

Bucky nodded not really hearing anymore, his ears filled with a roaring.

_________

_He leaned back on the grass, you were right next to him, Steve sitting opposite. All three of you staring up at the stars. Your nurses had fussed, but you had talked them into letting your friends come on the grounds if only allowed on the grass. They had spread a linen out on the grass for you, your nurse winking knowing full well how good they had been for you._

_You startled, feeling Bucky's fingers intertwine with yours, slow and soft as to not give it away. A small smile crossing your lips. He had just finished telling you how he had to save Steve from yet another fight. Steve protesting that he had it, you had laughed till your sides hurt._

_Steve stood awkwardly asking if he could use the bathroom, your nurse nodding and leading him away._

_“Y/N?” you hummed in response, not wanting to ruin the silent moment. “W-what do you think of me?”_

_Your breath hitched, “what do you mean?”_

_“Do you think of me?”  
_

_“Of course I do!” you exclaimed sitting up, Buck sitting up as well, his hand moving up to cup your cheek gently and everything shifted between you two. Suddenly it meant something different. Suddenly he was too close. Suddenly…_.

__________

 

You looked up as the door opened, Bucky slowly entering. He hated looking into your eyes and seeing nothing there. You couldn't….he couldn't have lost you, not again. He refused to believe you didn't remember him. he stalked forwards, his entire demeanor causing you to drag the chair you were strapped down to as you pushed it away from him.

Fear.

He saw it in your eyes as you stared up at him, expression cold, unreadable. But it was there, you were afraid of him. “You know me,” he growled voice low and lethal daring you to say the wrong thing.

“You are the Winter Soldier, what we all were meant to be. The Perfect Specimen. The Perfect Model. What we should aspire to be.” Yes, you had heard tell of the Winter Soldier, but had never known it was him. Your eyes slowly looking over his metal arm, before you looked away.

It wasnt lost on Bucky how familiar this scene was, he had once been in your position. And that gave him hope, he had fought to remember, hadn’t understood who Steve was, but he had remembered. “Your lying,” he growled stepping towards you his hands gripping the arms of the chair, “I know you, I’ve seen your face in my dreams, over and over, I thought I lost you and now…Now you are not going to give up on me. You will fight this Y/N!”

You laughed coldly, “What are you going to do about it Soldat?” 

Bucky flinched at the last word, reflexively slamming his fist into the wall beside your head, the wall crumbling from the force.

You couldn’t let him think their was any chance of saving you. There was none. There was no hope. You had been lost so long ago.

Still you felt your stomach tumble over itself as he gripped your chin in his metal hand and his lips crashed into yours. You tried to jerk away, but there was no where for you to go the chair completely against the wall. His other hand slid along your waist slowly moving up right under your breast, not touching or cupping just resting…right out of reach. You let out a little gasp and he used it to his advantage, his tongue sweeping over your bottom lip, his tongue demanding to taste you. You whimpered as he kissed you till neither of you couldn't breathe, his forehead against yours as he pulled away, his chest heaving as he panted against your lips. Frazzled you could only stare up at him y/e/c wide and unfocused.


	6. Chapter 6

\---

_Why were you back here? Your stepmother flitted across your hospital room. Dragging in several floral arrangements, your nurse tired as she met your gaze quickly looking away. You briefly wondered why she wouldn’t look at you? Maybe it was the way you looked?_

_They had always told you you would die, you had believed it till those blue eyed boys had come into your life, poking and prodding. Dragging you along in the park, pushing your wheelchair along as fast as they could go. Your nurse chasing after you._

_Your nurse who handed your stepmother the small bit of newspaper. You stepmother who cried with you when your father wasn’t around._

_Why had she been so good to you? You had been a rotten brat telling her so many times she had married your father for his money… _  
_______

A sob escaped you, Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulder holding him in place. They were watching as this woman, Jean Grey worked with you. She had come in with Ororo who was T'Challa’s wife. Simply walked in, nodded and went straight for the interrogation room, Wanda on her heels.

You had drawn into yourself after his kiss. Shut down, you didn't move or talk, he had struggled to discern if you were even breathing.

Yet this red haired woman had walked in and you drew back, you screamed, you jerked trying to tear out of your restraints and Steve and T'Challa had to restrain Bucky as he struggled to get to you. It had been Fury’s threat of keeping him in the dark that had calmed Bucky.

Wanda kept you from harming yourself as the session with Jean continued. She was having first hand experience with what you had seen what you had lived through.

Everyone in the room watching jolted as Jean cried out sharply, your face contorted in pain, “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” you screamed, voice now torn ragged you suddenly became limp.

Ororo and T'Challa running in as Wanda caught Jean before she could hit the floor. She herself looked pale and distraught.

Steve and Bucky helped her out to sit on a bench. She heaved a breath as Tony and Fury followed the three to another conference room. Wanda caught hold of Steve pulling him back down to sit beside her. She pulled both men close to her, “you must avenge her,” her breath was shaky as she looked up, “quickly before they come back…” she touched their temples. A fraction of what she had picked up on playing in their minds eye.

Both men looked at each other over Wanda’s back nodding silently. She gritted her teeth, “no…woman should have to go through that!” she gasped and looked up as a red palm appeared lifting her chin.

“Your heart-rate accelerated, signs of distress, what has happened Wanda?”

She let Vision lift her into his arms, seeking his chest with her head she nuzzled into him. “I need to be with you,” she whispered already calming within his grasp. “Wait..” she touched Steve’s forehead, a location appearing behind his closed eyes. “They need to pay for what they have done to her. Do not be kind.”

**

_____

_“FLOWER….” you struggled against the leather restrains, if you could…they were giving, they had made you enhanced, stronger, faster, you could break them before the fifth word! “BOOK…RED….” a scream tore from your shaking lips as you struggled with your restraints. _  
_______

“No! NO! DON’T MAKE ME DO THIS!” your voice tore through the room, broken and shattered, Jean staggering back, Ororo holding her up. They let Wanda go back to her room. She had been too shaken to finish this.

Instead they had moved you into another room, strapping you down to a bed to keep you from hurting yourself.

Jean nodded at T'Challa, “if we can get the last two words…we can erase them as triggers.”

Ororo cried out a warning as the belt gave way and you swung over the edge of the bed kicking hard, the bed flying at them. Ororo used winds to knock it back, shattering the glass behind you as the bed broke through. T'Challa ran after you as you bolted out the opening, landing with ease to the ground three stories down.

“She has escaped!” T'Challa cried over the comms unit they all had, instantly informing the others.

“Yeah well looks like we’re alone in catching her this time. Can’t find the Frosty duo anywhere.” Tony sighed as he stepped out, his suit clamping to him. He nodded at Sam who joined him, Sam who swooped down to catch hold of T'Challa and hoist him through the air. "Vision? You with us?"

There was a hesitation, "I am on my way."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky looked up at Steve who walked through the door. It took him a second to realize who it was, to realize he should not to attack. He took a moment to calm his breathing.

Steve paused having felt the waves of anger and hatred rolling off of his friend. “Buck?”

Bucky looked at the bodies that littered the floor around him. It wasn’t enough. He needed to do more, the anger hadn’t subsided. He wanted to make them suffer for what they had done to you!

He looked up at Steve his legs giving out and his friend caught him wrapping him up in a tight embrace. “I know…I know Buck,” he held on as Bucky broke, heart wrenching sobs shaking his body.

“She deserved so much better than this!” he cried out clinging to Steve, “I wanted to give her the world!”

Steve nodded trying to stay strong, he winced as Buck gripped him tightly. “Buck, you still can. You can give her the world, and now..her dad isn’t around to stop her, to keep you two apart. There are no class differences to keep you from giving her everything!” he held Bucky at arms length. “This is the new beginning she needs. We put an end to this for her. I know she is still in there and she is still in love with you, didn't you realize?“ He asked searching his friends eyes.

Bucky frowned, “what are you talking about?”

Steve chuckled dropping his arms. “She did everything to keep from looking at you, avoided you at all costs. I don’t know what is going on through her head, but she knew that you are somebody who she doesn't want seeing her like this. Y/N needs you more now than ever.”

________

_“Are you and Bucky ever going to tell me? Or am I supposed to keep going on like I don’t know?”_

_You stared at Steve with wide eyes. “Stevie…” you hung your head in shame._

_He smiled lifting your chin up, “why would I be unhappy that my two best-friends are in love?” he asked raising an eyebrow, “plus I think it would be weird if you didn't,” he added petulantly._

_You managed a giggle which Steve adored. “Leave it to you to be frank about things!” you sobered, looking around the park you had grown up in with these two boys, “But I don’t know, my father won’t allow it.”_

_Steve frowned, “I know class is a big issue, but Bucky would do anything for you. I mean, he’s been the reason we get out of bed at all right?” you nodded quickly agreeing, “I mean, he’s my pal, I want to be just like him. I know you would be safe and more importantly loved with him. What’s wrong with that?”_

_“Maybe we can all run away together and become famous Hollywood actors!” you two looked behind you as Bucky came walking over with three ice-cream cones. He made a face as he almost dropped one, catching his balance quickly he beamed at you two triumphantly._

________

Vision disappeared through the buildings wall, “damn ghost, NOT ALL OF US CAN DO THAT!” Tony cried out as he almost hit the building and redirected up to the nearest window. He burst through, Sam and T'Challa close behind. T'Challa dropping and rolling, gracefully landing on his feet as Sam landed one step behind him, both men entering the door you had gone through.

“I was confident in your abilities to enter the building Stark,” Visions voice came through their comms. “She is moving through the building rather quickly, headed up.”

Vision flew up through the staircases concrete flooring as you took them two-three at a time. He phased through the floor and caught your ankle.

Tony managed to catch up as you used your position above Vision to twirl around and kick midair, Tony thought that impressive, Vision phased your kick meeting no resistance and Tony watched in terror as you fell.

_________

_“How dare you speak to Bucky like that!” you yelled angrily as your father dragged you behind him._

_“Sir, please…she hasn’t done anything wrong and I wouldn’t dare force her to do anything!” Bucky followed along, Steve hot on his heels._

_You winced as your fathers grip tightened and he swung you around to face Bucky. “You think you can touch her?! You are below her! Dirt under her shoe, the only reason she has been around you is because of boredom! She is to wed a proper young man whom I have chosen for her!“_

_“She’s not a horse to be sold to the highest bidder! She’ll never be happy with whatever man you have handpicked for her!” Bucky yelled right back anger evident._

_You fell as your father shoved you towards your nurse, Bucky took a step forwards only to be knocked back, your father having landed a solid punch._

_You cried out as the police were being waved over. Steve met your eyes and you knew that this was important. This would change everything. You scrambled to your feet and threw yourself at your father._

_The police were getting closer and you hurried Steve with your eyes. “Buck-we need to go!” he yelled._

_“No!” he cried angrily, still Steve managed to pull him away as your father pointed them out._

_Just as the police reached you, began passing you as your father claimed ridiculous false accusations of you being groped and harassed…you fainted quiet spectacularly._

___________

Steve maneuvered the quinjet into the air. He only spared a glance behind him as Bucky closed the door, leaving behind the scene of death and one less Hydra Base. He wondered absently how many more there were out there?

The radio crackled to life as both men sat silently, contemplating what would be next. What they would have to do next. How they could help their old friend out. Bucky wondering if he could get through to you. Was he even worthy of you?

“Just where the hell have you two been?!” Fury’s voice crackled through the radio loud and angry.

Steve sighed. “Taking care of some unfinished business.”

“Yeah well we have been trying to get in touch with you. Not our fault you two went off by yourselves and are coming back to this.”

“What happened?” Bucky demanded.

“Y/N escaped, as it happens she sustained a nasty bump to the head but the guys got her back here in time, she hasn’t woken up just yet though.”

Bucky sat down head in his hands. Steve answered, “we will be there within the hour.”


	8. Chapter 8

You hummed quietly it was a minute before you realized everything around you was dark, there was no noise. You were okay with that. It was peaceful for once.

_____

“What happened to her?” Bucky asked looking at you as you laid in stark white hospital bed.

Vision stepped forwards. “It was my doing. I reduced my mass density as she propelled her foot in an attempt to physically damage me-”

“Tony? English?” Steve asked.

“She went to kick him and he phased, she ended up going over the railing. Sam was able to catch her as he had been headed up, but not without her hitting her head as she went over.” Tony explained.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Thank you, is she going to be alright?”

“Physically she’s doing good. Just a bump, but we’re not sure what is going on inside her head. Jean decided she wasn’t going to continue till you two came back. She wants to try something.” Bucky and Steve looked at each other as Tony explained.

_________

You let your head loll to the side, there in your field of vision something moved. It started slowly, a little bud springing into a stalk, you gasped at the bright color of it.

Flower.

You frowned, it was jumbled up, as if static had flowed into your head. You stared at the bright plant and thought of it.

F#ow*r.

You knew this word….why couldn't you say it? You sat up as several more began to grow around it, lush green grass springing up all around you under you, it stretched far around you. Trees, then concrete pathways, you recognized this place. This park, you had grown up in it.

You stood and backed away, turning on your heel you came face to face with them. Bucky caught your elbow before you could step away.

“Hey, doll-face,” his smile warmed your heart and you forced back the tears as he wrapped you up in his arms, holding you tenderly before releasing you.

Steve came forward and wrapped his arms around you his lips brushing against your cheek.

You shook your head. “No…what are you doing here? You can’t be here!” you looked around panic setting in. If they saw…saw what you had been forced to do. Saw what you couldn't stop doing. Saw what you had become.

They would hate you.

“You have to leave. You can’t be here!” you shoved Steve hard making him stumble backwards. “Leave! I don’t want you here! GO!” you yelled angrily, you struggled against Bucky who refused to let go, his metallic arm whirring softly. “Get off me!”

Bucky shook his head smiling at you, you had seen that smile before, a million times, every time right before he and Steve started something that would inevitably get you guys in trouble. “Doll, your going to have to try harder than that,” he drawled his voice low as he pulled you against him.

You growled, “get your filthy metal hand off of me!” you yelled panic ridden, if they were here they could see. Everything!

Bucky made a noise low in his throat, you felt a shiver run through you, “you can do better than that. Come on doll, give me your best shot!”

You shook your head, you didn't want them to go, not really. “You can’t be here…please?” you knew your voice was small and weak, but you didn't care.

Bucky chuckled, “why not?” he looked up, small windows appearing midair. He looked down at you when he felt your hands clutch at his collar. “This?” he asked as he and Steve moved forwards to examine the windows.

Both men chuckled, “You should know better by now doll, there’s nothing you could do that would diminish our love for you!” You felt your knees weaken as he said this, pulling you along, refusing to let you go for one second. You saw into the windows, the one Bucky stopped in front of. This was recent.

You flinched when he chuckled and brought you tight against him. “Is that how you see me?” he asked, it was a memory of the coffee house hit. The one that had allowed you to see them up close. He smiled as he saw how many times you had actually looked at him and dropped a kiss to the top of your head.

Steve was slightly ahead of you two, looking at a different window, he looked over a pained expression on his features. “Y/N, I’m sorry you had to go through this.” He shook his head as Bucky began walking towards him, stopping him mid-step. He didn't need to see this one.

You were surprised to find you three were now in a long corridor, the park having been left behind. “Where? Where are we?“ you looked around, “this isn’t a dream?”

Bucky shook his head, “We’ve come to bring you home doll, you need to wake up.”

“No, if I wake up…I could kill you. I don’t want to hurt you,” you pulled away, still he kept hold of your hand shackling your wrist with his metal hand. His large hand easily closing around your small wrist. He always made you feel so small, but so protected. You knew. He was not letting go.

Steve heaved a sigh, “well Buck, guess you better get comfortable, we’re not leaving here without you.” he finished leveling a stare at you.

You frowned at them. “Why? No, Stevie, you have to go. You don’t know the things I’ve done!”

“The things you were forced to do, that were done to you. I do. I know, we got them Y/N. Those bastards will never hurt you again. Your free, we want you to come stay with us.” He pulled you forwards his flesh hand cupping your cheek, “I need you,” he whispered against your lips. Your shaky hands found his waist and you held fast.

“Bucky-” you whispered his name.

Steve let out an “aha!” from where he stood, he reached up touching his comm unit. “Jean? Do you see this one? I think this is it, the list. Weeping and unravel.” he nodded at whatever was being said.

You didn't see though, you had hidden your face into Bucky’s broad chest when you heard the fourth word. Bucky’s other hand reaching around your waist rubbing your back comfortingly.

Something shifted, the windows moving quickly in succession. And you were left standing in the middle of the park with Bucky and Steve.

“What is going on?” you asked looking around. You stared at the brightly colored Fl-w-rs around you. “Why can I say it?!” You asked feeling frustrated. Bucky looked at you curiously. You pointed opening your mouth, “Flo - -r” you stomped your foot aggravated.

“Oh!” Bucky exclaimed looking over as Steve came to a stop in front of you.

“We will explain that when you wake up,” Steve sighed, “but Y/N you have to be strong. You have to remember us, remember our love for you. Hold on to that otherwise…we could lose you.” he grabbed your free hand squeezing. “Can you do that for us?”

You felt a tear track down your cheek as you nodded. Steve smiled kissing your forehead and stepping back. Bucky stood in front of you again, your eyes flickered over, where had Steve gone? The park was darkening and suddenly you were afraid.

You didn't want to be alone.

“Don’t leave me?!” you gasped clutching onto Bucky's jacket, closing your eyes as his arms once again wrapped around you.

He chuckled his lips grazing your forehead, “doll, I will never let you go ever again, I will always be here for you.”

You opened your eyes and found he was gone. The park was too dark now, you couldn't make out the pathways. You whimpered, ‘have to wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up wakeup wakeupwakeupwakeup….’ you felt yourself shifting, the ground disappearing beneath your feet.

Too tired suddenly.

You were going to die, all the doctors said so. You were too sickly, you took after you mother….

What were you doing? Where were you headed? Just need sleep…

Your eyes shot open, something, someone you had to remember!

There was a giggle, a memory, somebody poking you.

“You don’t look sick!” deep blue eyes, dark brown hair, “hey Stevie! She’s like you, only with money!” the other one was blond his blue eyes lighter.

“Y/N…” Steve’s voice whispered in your ear, low and quiet you almost missed it.

“Doll?” Bucky now, he sounded sad, broken, “doll, come back to me…”

Your boys! You needed to get to your boys. You couldn't give up. They were waiting for you.


	9. Chapter 9

When you opened your eyes you were greeted with bright white lights. It was disorienting, lifting your hand to bring it over your eyes caught your attention. Fingers laced through both your hands and you started when two heads lifted on either side of you, sleepy eyes staring at you.

“Is she really-?” Bucky’s voice was heavy with sleep.

Steve chuckled, “yeah, she’s really awake.”

You offered a small smile. “Well,” your voice was rough, throat dry. Both men stood looking for a glass, Steve filling the glass Bucky held. You sat up as Steve moved a couple pillows behind you and helped you get comfortable. Bucky holding the glass to your lips.

“You don’t have to baby me you know?” you asked after the third sip, pushing Bucky’s hand away softly.

Bucky sat at the edge of the bed, “hey beautiful,” he ran his hand down the length of your arm. “How you feel?”

“Gonna go get the doctor…” Steve murmured hurrying out the door.

“He will come back?” you asked looking after him.

Bucky laughed, “yes. Definitely, Y/N…” You looked up at him as he ran a hand along your jaw. “He loves you.”

You felt a blush cross your cheeks. “Bucky…”

“Its okay, there’s nothing wrong with it,“ Bucky chuckled softly, you stared at him in awe. It had been too long since you’d heard that chuckle, “I wasn’t sure…but we have had time to talk through things. We want you, we want you to be happy. We both love you and want whatever makes you happy.”

You stared at him, Bucky was playing with your fingers now, seemingly entranced. “How long?”

Bucky looked up with a quirk of his lips, “how long what?”

“How long did you have to talk about this?” you asked meeting his gaze.

Bucky sighed heavily, reaching up to caress your face, running his other hand through his disheveled hair. “You’ve been unresponsive for three weeks.”

You smiled, tilting your head to the side, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

Bucky chuckled, “nothing compared to how long you’ve waited.” He leaned over pausing before his lips touched yours. “I love you,  _we _love you doll. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do to make you happy.”__

You reached up to dig your fingers in his hair as he finally pressed his lips to yours. You giggled as he pulled away, “you two are going to be the death of me.”

“I think we can argue that,” Steve commented walking in, “doctor will be in soon. How are you? Feeling better?” he tangled his fingers with yours sitting opposite Bucky.

You smiled nodding, still you bit your lip, “are you really okay with this?”

Steve brushed your hair from your face. He leaned down, his lips pressing against yours. You whimpered against his lips, his kiss much more different than Bucky’s, more possessive? Dominant? You weren’t sure, but it left you panting as he pulled away. “That answer your question?”

You nodded sheepishly keeping your eyes closed. You let out a heavy breath as a knock came at the door. The doctor walked in with a woman by his side.

“Hey there, good to see you are awake. Lets get this out of the way. Boys wanna clear out?” he asked looking at the clipboard he held in his hands.

“No!” you put a hand over your mouth, not having realized just how much you needed them.

Bucky chuckled, “we are not going anywhere without her.”

Jean smiled, “that's perfectly fine. Just stand out of the way. Let us do our job.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tony wandered through the halls, everything was eerily silent, he wasn't sure what to make of that. He had gotten used to the traffic of having everyone around all the time. Then he remembered, you, Steve, and Bucky had invited the twins and anyone else to watch a movie.

He headed down to the movie theater he had put in and heard the movie playing before he could even make it to the door. What in the hell were you guys watching?!

Opening the door he caught the sight of an alien plastered across the screen, Ripley smack against the wall. Vision and Pietro on either side of Wanda who mirrored you. You who sat between Steve and Bucky, clutching at them as both men covered your ears and eyes.

He closed the door quietly and snuck up behind you three. You nearly had a heart attack as he screamed and attacked your sides. Bucky and Steve completely engrossed were surprised as well. Tony roared with laughter as he fell back out of reach of the three of you.

Pietro cracked laughing as well, Wanda holding onto Visions thigh and clutching her chest.

“TONY! No! Get back here!” Bucky got up as Tony holding his gut ran away. Steve smiled after them as you settled back into the soft couch.

“You alright?” he asked wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into him.

You looked up at him glad the light were dimmed or he would see your blush. “Yes, I just wasn't expecting that!” your heart was still beating rapidly and you took a few calming breaths.

Steve looked over at the three others, Pietro having caught Wanda gripping Vision. He cleared his throat, “I think they’re distracted enough…"he mumbled.

You looked up confused and melted as he dipped his head to yours. His lips claiming yours. You made a small noise as you reached up to place your hand on his strong jaw. Steve pulled you closer his hand on your waist tightening while his free hand slid up your skirt from your knee to grip the inner portion of your thigh.

You caught his hand breaking the kiss to pant and glance at the other three in the dark theater. “Steve…” you blushed as he readjusted in his seat.

“Sorry,” he mumbled with a self satisfied smirk as he looked over, the door opening and Bucky sauntered back in taking his place beside you.

Bucky smirked as he leaned over his lips brushing against your ear, “having fun you two?”

Steve couldn't help but smile broadly as the two noted you dipped your head stifling a gasp as Bucky’s hand slid up your other knee and you had to stop it as well.

Both men chuckled and looked ahead nonchalantly as the door opened and Tony came in still laughing, Nat and Clint behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, NSFW

It had been a week. You made it a week forcing yourself to keep it hidden, trying to keep the nightmares at bay telling yourself that you could handle this, you were strong. You wouldn't add more to the pile that the boys already shouldered for you.

You covered your mouth when you came to, holding your breath unsure if you had really cried out in your sleep or if it had been in your dreams.

After no movement you took in a deep shuddering breath. The door clicked open and you dragged the cover up around your neck, Bucky’s shaggy head poked in before he slipped past the door and padded over to your side.

You broke into tears as his arms wrapped around you, sinking into the bed beside you. “Shhh, doll its okay, I’m here…want Steve to come?”

You shook your head clutching at him. “I’m sorry I woke you,” you hiccuped holding on as if he were your lifeline. “I don’t want to wake him too.”

The door had opened and you looked up as it shut again, “there’s no hiding those screams.” Steve informed you, silently making his way over and climbing in on your other side.

You felt your heartbeat go from hammering to a slower more calm beat as the boys wrapped themselves around you. Strong arms tangling as you three settled into bed.

Steve chuckled, “I used to sneak into bed with tall dark and handsome over there when he first came back. Not so bad now…“

“Shut up,” Bucky growled.

“Hey now! Repayment for all the times you came over when I was sick!” Steve exclaimed a metal hand swatting at him.

Bucky gave a small grunt of acknowledgment and snuggled into your side his hand resting on your stomach lazily rubbing small circles there.

You murmured as Steve slid his legs between yours, “member we would all lay out in the grass at the park?”

“Just like this?” Bucky smiled at the memory.

“Mmm,” Steve ran his lips along your neck making you shiver. He smirked as he took in your reaction.

Bucky chuckled, “Stevie catch your attention did he?”

You were glad it was dark or they would have seen the blush on your cheeks and you nudged him. “Shut up Bucky!” you were still uncertain as to how this worked. But it did, you were never uncomfortable, just wrapped up in a cocoon of their unflinching love. Steve’s love firm and unwavering in his strength. Bucky in understanding and resilience. Neither would ever let it get weird, it wad just natural and easy.

“Really? That did nothing?” Steve asked voice low in your ear. “You know I think we can chase away those bad dreams….” his tongue swirled right behind your earlobe and you gasped.

“You wouldn’t!” you hummed as Bucky nibbled along your jaw. “Oh!”

Steve’s hand slid up your side to cup your breast, “just tell us to stop,” his tongue slid along the edge of your ear and you moaned softly.

“Damn doll, making sounds like that…” Bucky pressed his lips against yours stifling the moan that escaped you as his hands slid along your midsection ever so softly making you arch up to have more contact. He smiled as he kissed you half way laughing.

They maneuvered you so that you faced Bucky, your back flush against Steve and he ground his hips against your ass, the thin material of his gyms shorts doing nothing to hide or take away from his growing member against your ass.

You moaned as Steve kissed, licked and sucked at your neck biting down on the bare portion of your shoulder that your tee slid off of. Bucky swallowing your every little gasp and moan, his tongue sweeping in to savor your sweet taste.

You didnt know it would be this damned good. You broke the kiss with Bucky and turned to look at Steve who crashed his lips against yours, more aggressive, more hungry, more demanding.

Buckys kisses led down your neck to the curve of your other breast. You sucked in a breath as he bit down on the fabric of your tee right around your nipple. Steve chuckled against your lips, his hand massaging your other breast fingers twisting your nipple into a perky little nub.

Your body was overheating between the two men and their unrelenting attention, you let them go on uncertain as to what to do. Steve reached down, fingers gripping your hips as he rocked his hips forwards grinding against you.

You cried out as Bucky’s hand slid between your legs, fingers sliding over your folds before he pushed one in slowly exploring before pushing in a second one. You panted as you clutched onto Bucky, chest heaving as you gasped, head tossed back into Steve’s chest.

Steve who’s cock was so damned hard and rubbing up between the crook of your ass. You moaned, your hips rocking back into Steve and then forwards into Bucky’s hand. “I…! I..! Ohhh!” you came a cry torn from your lips, your body tensing and then relaxing at the sudden orgasm.

You watched with half lidded eyes as Bucky licked one finger clean and then held the other to Steve’s lips. Steve who licked you off of Bucky’s finger without hesitation. It was the single fucking hottest thing you had ever seen.

“Our girl tastes good doesn't she?” Bucky asked Steve with a smirk.

Steve hummed in response settling in behind you as Bucky settled in front of you. “Wait…but you guys-”

Steve chuckled, “all in due time love. We want you, there’s no doubt that we will have you, but we will have you all to ourselves when the time comes.”

Your eyes drifted down as you felt Bucky nod in response, body humming in response to the promise. Sleep welcoming you, your nightmare long since forgotten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, NSFW

You trained most days. Not yet cleared of all the red tape and what Fury called ‘an assload of Bull-fucking-Shit’ kept you grounded and confined to the compound. You had gotten your own room, not that you spent much time there.

You would always be found with the boys. One or the other, or both. You were tethered to them by an invisible line. No one commented on your relationship, it was all too natural. Steve and Bucky already having been inseparable since Buck had come to live at the compound.

Still there was the uncertainty of what was between Steve and Bucky, not that you cared as long as you were there by their side. You would catch them every so often. Their fingers entwining when they thought no one was looking, the way they hung off each other while talking with everyone with ease. You loved it, it being a kind of dance they had between them.

Nat told you of her suspicions but they had never been quiet as open, but now that you were here, now that you were included… She was happy to see them so at ease as they finally seemed to breath more readily.

You hardly slept alone. Either with Bucky or Steve or both. Usually both. At times you would wake suffocating between them, the heat radiating off both men, a tangle of limbs and you would have to push the covers off.

Bucky always wore sweats to bed, the grey ones being your favorite. They hung loose on his hips, hiding nothing at all, you could always see his outline while ogling his perfect abs and that delicious V line that always had you running your hands along them.

Steve wore gym shorts, his legs often bare, no socks he enjoyed being barefoot. You loved the shape of his calves the way his knees were hidden by the too long material. You remembered the way his knees had always seem too big on his skinny legs.

______

You wrung your hands nervously as Steve ran his hands into your hair pulling you into a kiss. “Its an easy mission. I’ll be back day after tomorrow, promise sweetheart.”

You nodded as Steve sauntered up the platform into the quintet joining Nat and Clint, after bumping elbows with Buck.

Bucky who wrapped you up in his arms and lifted you up, “c'mon doll. We’ll go watch a movie before dinner, that’ll keep you from worrying. Stevie is all grown up now, which is kinda scary, since he’s always been reckless.”

You let a laugh out as he carried you down the hall towards his bedroom. Once he let you down kicking the door shut behind him you dropped into the bed, legs dangling off the edge.

“What are we watching?” you asked staring at the ceiling thinking about Steve fingers absently playing with the edge of your shirt.

“Transformers,” Bucky answered,“they blow a lot of Shit up in that.” he murmured putting in the DVD and turning the volume up.

You laughed, “seriously? Of course you men and your explosions!” you sighed as he pushed play quickly coming around to the bed.

You perked an eyebrow as he leaned over you, his large body easily draping over yours all hard solid muscle under your fingers as he kissed you. His hands running along your legs, the metal one causing you to shiver as he made it clear you would not be watching the film. “Bucky…” you gasped as you felt him against your thigh.

Bucky chuckled lightly as he kissed his way down your body, his finger hooking on the edge of your shorts and panties pulling them off and discarding them as he buried his face between your legs without hesitation.

God, you loved his mouth and tongue on you. Steve was great too, but Bucky was slow, he took his time. He enjoyed eating you out thoroughly and who were you to complain?

  
You tossed your head back as his tongue slid through your folds in one wide motion. Fingers tangling in the sheets as his tongue delved into you before moving up, circling around your nub, your moan loud as he repeated this several times. You sucked in a gasp as he slid in a finger, the cool metal sliding into your heated cunt making you bite back a cry.

Bucky watched you writhe, he added a second finger, stretching you slowly, lapping at your pussy, god you tasted so damned good and he made sure to tell you that. Your cheeks blushing at the praise.

“God Bucky!” you moaned as he inserted a third finger a rough moan dropping from your lips as you come. He moves up kissing you, while he shoves his pants down off of him. “Oh!” you felt his length along your thigh, his mouth devouring you while he pushed your knees apart wider. Fingers still working you till your right back where you were just a second ago.

Bucky moves you further up into the bed, moving between your legs which he pulls around his waist as he finally removes his fingers and positions himself, the head of his cock pressing against your entrance.

You lock eyes for a moment, just a second before he begins to sink into you. Forehead to forehead you both groan as he stops waiting for you to adjust to his girth.

“You okay?” his voice is raspy as he fights to keep from just slamming into you. You can’t answer, you just nod making a small noise, Bucky bites your bottom lip, sucking it in between his lips as he sinks deeper into you.

His metal hand at the back of your neck clutching you to him. Both of you let out a breath as he finally bottoms out. He holds still kissing you, his tongue delving in, exploring the inside of your mouth as if its the first time he has kissed you.

You squirm under him as his tongue slides along yours tangling together. He pulls out almost completely before he sinks back in. Not so fast but faster than before and you can’t help but love the way he feels completely filling you up. You hook your ankles behind his back causing him to hiss as this moves him into you faster.

Bucky is surprisingly gentle, for some reason you had expected him to be rougher, harder, faster.

No. He took his time savoring every moment of being inside you, the way you tilted your head back neck exposed as he rocked his hips into yours, your feet digging into his back, nails scraping up his neck to bury your fingers into his long hair. The push and take of lips against lips, teeth tugging.

You feel it, the burn building so slowly in the pit of your tummy. He feels you tighten around his cock his hips losing rhythm for a moment as you dig your nails into his back mouth no longer kissing but slightly ajar as he slowly pushes you higher and higher.

“Come for me doll,” he nips your chin before biting down on your throat, not too roughly but its more than enough and your crying out back arching off the bed as your toes curl, body tensing as you come completely and utterly shattering beneath him.

Bucky watches you as you come unraveled beneath him. Its the most goddamn beautiful thing he has ever seen and he can no longer hold back. He was close before, your pussy clenching around his dick with every thrust but now…god you had felt so damned good!

You’re soft in his arms now, so pliant and he buried his head in the crook of your neck as he quickens his pace. You make a noise, sounded like a mewl as you stir. He holds your hips in his hands, keeping you from pushing up into him, as he pumps into you each one now pushing you into the mattress a small gasp accompanying it.

“Bu-Buckkky..” you stutter and he losses it. Your voice so tender it drives him over the edge and he fucks you hard his hips snapping into yours, fingers gripping harder, he’s gonna leave bruises. His mouth on yours bruising, yet needing, god needing so much! And then your coming for the third time, and Bucky… Bucky’s fucking pounding into you as you come again and he groans. Fucking groans burying himself deeper into you and comes hard. Still, he doesnt stop moving it isn’t enough, he keeps moving in and out. You shake your head, you can’t again…can you? He hooks your legs over his shoulders and hes in deeper now, hard again and you can’t move. You can’t come again! You gasp as he ruts into you and yes, you feel it, Bucky cool finger on your clit and your coming again. Incoherently mumbling? No your screaming, his name. “Buck, Bucky, Buckybuckybucky…”

He loves that, his name on your lips as he fucks you, his hand closes around your throat and your eyes widen a bit and god your so small under him, but you take him entirely, relaxing under him. Trusting him as he tightens his grip on your throat. He needs this, to be in control. God your so damn beautiful, hair everywhere, those little moans… “Say it again,” he growls. You look up at him, “my name, I want you to say my name.” he punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips. Hand tightening a bit more.

You gasp squirming under him, “B-Bucky!” thats it, he closes his eyes and slams into you a few more times. Like he needs to get as deep in you as possible before he grunts against your lips his tongue dominating your mouth as he shatters Fucking you as hard as he can, the fall off the edge exhilarating like nothing else he’s experienced.

Bucky tumbles into bed beside you, carefully pulling out, still he winces as you try to keep quiet. “Doll? You okay?” he asks gingerly touching your neck.

“Hmm, not my neck…hips gonna hurt….god!” you curl into him already fast asleep.

Bucky stares at you, his eyes dedicating every inch of your face to memory. He’s never felt this kind of peace. His mind always racing with thoughts, memories. Nothing. Just silence and the sound of your even breaths. He pulls you closer, kissing your eyelids before drifting off to sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky and you spent the next day in each others arms. He was sweet and gentle with you. Running his fingertips along everyone of your curves, followed by his lips, every kiss sending electrifying shivers throughout your entire body. His tender attention along with sweet loving words seemed to calm the chaos that both of you shared.

Bucky took you out to dinner and you walked the streets together, fingers entwined. His scent was intoxicating and you loved just being in his arms, that night he took you to bed with him again. His lips slowly mapping your body leaving you breathless and crying out his name your hands clenched in his long dark hair.

You fell asleep wrapped up in his arms and legs, feeling utterly satisfied and completely loved as he left little kisses along your neck and shoulder.

____

 

David Urban had been ‘recruited’ to be the hacker for a secret think tank. Well that’s what they told him this was. Looking around at the heavily armed men that came around in pairs made him think otherwise. He wondered about his dog briefly and then concentrated on the screen before him.

“Have you found her?” asked a heavy Russian accent. Vasely, the man in charge, the one who had come for him at his apartment in the middle of the night, claiming they needed him for their think tank. This man made David fear for his life.

“We’ve located her. She is at their compound, with the Winter Soldier, Mr. Vasely,“ he answered keeping his eyes on the screen before him.

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. “Mmm,” he took in a deep breath, a smile spreading across his face as he took in the video of the Avengers compound. “We will retrieve her, as she belongs to us. Make a good example of her.” He murmured with a nod.

_____

You were ecstatic when Steve came back, leaving Bucky’s arms and running up the ramp to throw yourself onto him, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck gleefully squealing.

Steve chuckled wrapping his arms around you, his face buried in your neck. “Mmm, you smell amazing!” he dug his face into your hair again and pulled back a smile on his face, “is that Bucky I smell on you?” he asked voice low a conspirators smile on his lips.

You beamed at him, “well…” you squealed as he let you down, his fingers dancing along your sides playfully.

Bucky came up pulling Steve into a tight hug, “glad to have you back home. Keep Y/N company? I have to go see Fury and then I will be gone for the night,” he said walking along with you and Steve.

Steve looked over at him perking an eyebrow. “Of course, but what are you and Fury up to? I had no knowledge of a meeting between you two?”

Bucky pursed his lips together before forcing a smile. “Now, now…” he chided.

“Buck?” you frowned at him.

He sighed running a hand through his hair. “I have to check on something and I don’t want to involve you two if it ends up being nothing.”

“Bucky, we are not sickly little children anymore,” you pointed out to him. “We’ve all changed.”

Bucky sucked in his bottom lip chewing it over. He squared his jaw as he looked at you two, both you and Steve staring at him expectantly. “Damn you two!” he chuckled, the two people he loved and trusted most in the world were glaring at him as if they were ready to pounce on him and tie him down. “I promise, its nothing and I will let you two know the moment I find out if it is something.”

Steve smiled first. “Alright, I need a shower anyhow. Guess I’ll take this little one then.”

Bucky chuckled as Steve scooped you up throwing you over his shoulder and marching off. He waved as you looked up at him, still giving him a glare, but you blew him a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, NSFW

You squirmed on Steve’s shoulder begging him to put you down, insisting you could walk. He in return answered with his gloved hand smacking you hard across your ass. “Ohhh,” he hummed in appreciation as his hand slid under your dress, across your ass smoothing the burn, “no panties?”

You couldn’t see, but knew he had raised his eyebrows, could hear the smirk in his voice. You giggled till his hand slid between your legs, his fingers exploring, sliding into your wet folds, “Steve! What if somebody sees?!” you couldn’t help the moan as you tried squirming out of his grip.

Steve chuckled, “everybody is busy at the moment, off doing whatever, its alright…” you yelped as his hand came down across your ass again. He finally made it to his room and shut the door behind him. Setting you down he pulled you into the bathroom, his mouth hot on yours.

You felt excitement run through you as he pulled your dress up around your waist, the material of his gloves scraping your skin. You giggled against his mouth as his fingers lightly grazed your sides, before he gripped your hips.

“What about your shower?” you asked hurriedly as he pushed you against the counter of the sink, his hand on your midsection.

His baby blue eyes danced with joy at you, “we can do the shower,” he told you quickly jerking off his gloves. Your own fingers working his belt off, he caught your hands in his, mouth crashing against yours, tongue pushing past your lips. He was not waiting for permission, not when you were his, he needed you.

You pulled your hands free and struggled with his vest, he laughed finally unfastening several buckles and jerking it up and over his head, tossing it to the floor with a heavy thud, leaving him in just a white tank and pants. Your ran your hands down his chest, over his muscled abs and then slid them back up under his tank.

Steve growled lifting you onto the counter, you hissed at the cold on your ass, he laughed pulling your legs around his waist as he stepped between them. His hands dragging up your legs, sides, and finally your back pulling you forwards roughly against him. His tactical pants were rough and dirty, he smelled of smoke and was that gun powder? Your eyebrows snapped together.

“You said it was just recon!?” you pulled away smacking his chest.

Steve sighed as he pulled his tank off, it worked distracting you from your question. Steve’s body was defined, his cut was its own kind of sexy. The ridges of his abs, width of his arms, shoulders and chest reminding you of statues of Greek gods. You couldn’t help to lean forwards and plant several kisses across his chest.

Steve groaned before he pulled your dress up over your head leaving you absolutely naked. You reached up to cover yourself unsure what to make of his reaction as he froze his eyes roaming over your body.

He caught your arms in his large hands and a small quirk of his lips made you blush, “j-just let me look baby,” he whispered. You ducked your head under his unflinching stare. “God, you are unbelievably beautiful!”

You snapped your head up, a small squeak escaping you as he dipped his mouth to yours, his kiss unbearably tender contrasting to his earlier much more possessive passionate kisses.

Steve growled as he shoved his tactical pants off, and lifted you off the sink. Quickly turning the water on it began to steam and he wasted no time stepping in under the hot water causing you to cry out.

Steve chuckled as you squirmed past him out of the stream of water. He took one step back letting the water slide down the back of his head. You watched as the water slid down his face and along his strong jawline, your eyes following the trail of water down his torso to the cut of his waist, pausing on the prize.

Steve groaned as he felt your lips around his dick, he had been enjoying the hot water relaxing his overworked muscles and it had surprised him. He ran his hands over your hair as you took him into your mouth, looking down gave him the best view in the world. “Y/N!” he bit out your name as his hips snapped forwards and he thrust into your mouth, the tip of his penis hitting the back of your throat.

You gagged causing him to moan. He thrust in a few more times, as you knelt before him and held onto his strong thighs, finally resisting his hurried thrusts and setting your own pace. Your tongue sliding along the bottom of his dick over the thick vein there, before flicking over the head.

Steve couldn’t wait. He dragged you up and pushed you against the wall making you cry out as he thrust into you without hesitation. Dropping his head on your shoulder as he pulled out and pushed back in, little yelps escaping you as he gripped your hips in his hands holding you still as he pounded into you from behind.

You gasped as he pushed you to the edge and then you were falling, your body shaking as he bit down on your shoulder and kept fucking you.

You cried out as he reached around, his hand sliding between your legs and fingers finding your clit, he rolled it between his fingers relentlessly making you cry out in pleasure.

“Steve! Steve! Oh, god Steeeeeve!” you couldn’t stop, his name tumbling out of your lips accompanied by moans and other noises you couldn’t possibly name.

Steve groaned your name as he felt you tightening around him yet again, “baby come for me,” he begged voice ragged as he lost himself in you hard and fast.

You sucked in your breath as you shattered, hands slipping off the wall searching for a grip to hold on. Steve held you up as your legs gave out. He pulled out and turned you in his arms, lifting you so you could wrap your legs around his waist, he thrust up into you, his mouth closing over yours hungrily swallowing your screams.

You reached up with weak arms to hold on as he thrust in, head falling against the wall behind you, ass slapping hard against the cold wet tile. Nails dragging along his shoulders as he pumped into you, marking him.

You held on as your body dissolved into a state of bonelessness, content to let him do as he wanted. His shoulder muscles straining under your hands as he pushed up into you, burying his face into your neck as he grunted one last time before pushing you hard against the wall and coming deep inside you.

He held still as he slowly began to soften inside of you, his breathing coming out in short sharp gasps. You smiled placing your hands on his jaw, kissing him gently. “You here with me?” you asked at his lost expression.

His baby blues snapped up to meet y/e/c, returning the small little pecks you gave, he smiled. “Yeah…I’m here.”  
He dropped his forehead to yours pulling out gently, and held on as he lowered you off of him. You offered him a smile as you stood on wobbly legs, holding onto him for a moment longer.

You grabbed the shampoo and after squeezing out a good amount you poked him. Steve looked down at you and dipped his head so you could reach. A content sigh left his lips as you rubbed your hands through his short hair, nails scratching the back of his head before slipping higher and massaged his scalp. You stepped back, letting him join you under the water. He pulled you close, finding your lips with his. You moaned, his kisses always demanding you to open to him, tongue dominating yours.

Once you both cleaned off he shut the water off and you helped each other dry off opting to go to bed absolutely naked. You watched as Steve ran his hands along your body, his fingers pausing over the bruises on your hips. A knowing smile gracing his lips, “Bucky..” he murmured, “he likes leaving his fingerprints on skin, marking what is his.”

You gave him a knowing smile, and giggled, “I’m not just his..” you whispered running a finger along his jaw.

Steve met your eyes and smiled. “I know…”

You smiled and pulled him into you, his head resting on your bosom, hands wrapping around your waist. You laughed as you felt his lips on your skin, his mouth closing around a nipple. You yelped when he bit down roughly. “Steve!”

He chuckled against your skin, little tendrils of warmth spreading along your breast. “I’ve left my mark.”

You laughed, as he rolled you under him settling between your legs. “You-seriously?” he answered by pushing into you, a broken moan leaving your lips, “Fuuuuuck…”

“Language!” he smirked down at you his pace rapidly picking up speed. “So, so tight….Dammit!” his hips snapped into yours as you lifted yours to meet his, Steve’s hands digging into your hair, Steve’s lips on yours, hands everywhere. You gasped with each quick hard thrust. His hands on the back of your knees jerking you up to go deeper inside of you.

Your nails dug into his back as you both came at the same time, breaths mingling. Steve looked down at you as you laughed. “What?” he asked dropping quick kisses along your jaw. “Alright now, what’s so funny?”

You had broken into full out laughter, finally taking in a deep breath and calming down enough you managed a breathy reply, “language!”

Steve groaned dropping his head before pulling your knees up over his broad shoulders and pushing into you yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky frowned at Fury as he paced. “So? This Vasely…he is still alive? And that’s not the worst part?! How did we miss this?!” he growled throwing the files across the table.

Fury perked an eyebrow leaning forwards he steepled his fingers together in front of him. “Maaayyybe, if you two had not gone off all half cocked, guns blazing killing everyone at the only Hydra Base you found out about, we would have had someone to interrogate! Maybe then we wouldn’t have had to go through years of data! Maybe we could have caught this earlier! As it is I do not see how you have a right to be upset over this! Face it Barnes, you and Rogers royally fucked up!”

Bucky swallowed thickly, hands balled into fists. “What do we do?”

____

Steve woke and stretched, his muscles completely relaxed after a full night of fucking. He frowned when he saw your part of the bed empty.

  
He snagged his phone and saw a message from you. ‘Went out for some shopping, be back soon love you! Tell Bucky he missed out on a wonderful night!’

Steve dropped back onto the bed and smiled up at the ceiling. He needed coffee, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he pulled on the first article of clothes he could find and trotted down to kitchen shirtless.

Bucky walked in and stopped dead as he saw Steve in his sweats, a small smirk appearing on his face. “Nice night?” he asked circling him.

Steve didnt even glance up from the morning paper, just allowed a grin to spread across his lips as he felt Bucky’s hand graze his back. “Hmm, where have you been? A meeting with Fury hardly takes all night.”

Bucky froze, “where is Y/N?”

_____

  
You set your coffee down and smiled at the kid that swung by picking up the empty cup, “did you want another miss?” he asked his eyes sliding down your frame.

You smiled, “no…thank you though.” you grabbed the few shopping bags and took mental note of where the bookstore was above on the second floor. You stopped and backtracked as a sparkly pendant caught your attention.

The attendant on the other side of the glass waved you in with smile. You shook your head but she waved even more enthusiaticlly. Biting your bottom lip you decided it wouldn’t hurt to look at the necklace.

____

Steve cursed as your phone rang from somewhere in the room. “She said she was going shopping…I don’t know where though!”

Bucky turned on his heel asking F.R.I.D.A.Y. to alert Tony and Natasha they would be needed immediately.

_____

“Ahhh, yes that one is quiet charming,” the older woman sighed then turned around, “this one though, my dear the color works off your eyes and bring them out a bit more!” she eyed you for a moment, “would you like to try it on?” she asked her thick Russian accent running over you like silk.

You shook your head, partly to shove the feelings of distrust from you and partly in answer. You checked your bag and sighed as you realized you had left your phone behind. You should get going, maybe you could get the boys to come back to the bookstore later, once Bucky was home.

“Tsk! Now won’t you indulge an old saleswoman? I won’t be here next week and i would appreciate it if you helped it look like I got someone to consider buying in my last week here!”

“Oh,” you felt for the woman, “alright. Um, just for a quick second.”

_____

Tony turned around as F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up, “I have located her sir,” a screen popped up and cctv of you at the mall came up. “She is currently at the jewelry store, shall I have her contacted?”

Bucky stepped closer to the image, a frown on his face….“no! We need to go now!” he pulled on Steve’s arm. “That woman! The sales clerk, she is in charge of her old handler!”

Steve’s stomach dropped as he ran after Bucky, Clint already at the front of the quinjet, Nat waiting alongside him.

_____

“How does that feel Y/N?” she asked her hands settling on your shoulders.

You felt your heartbeat skip, “how did you-?”

“Oh! See this little jewel?” she pointed out grasping it, she pinched it between her fingers and you let out a sharp gasp when it clicked and you were unable to move. “Oh yes, this is prime Weiss technology. You see I know it was a bit egotistical to name it after myself but, a genius has their moments dearest. This is one of our collars, it works much like the brainwashing, though the downside is I have to get you to wear it! So, this means I have to get close to you. Now Vasely thought his brainwashing was foolproof. I prefer my collars.” she shrugged her shoulders as your breathing quickened, “oh, my favorite part is you are completely conscious of what you are doing. Much like Vasely’s brainwashing, you still cannot stop yourself.”

A whimper as your limbs became heavy, your mind fogging slightly, you could feel your body stiffen waiting for orders. “No…” this was all too familiar, you knew how this went.

Her lips were right by your ear, “I do hope you enjoyed your little vacation. It is time to get back to work little soldier. I have brought some soldiers to help you. First though,” she looked over her shoulder as the quinjet’s engines whined overhead. People running over to see where the Avengers were parking. “Yes, first you must be punished for your naughty behavior. Respond soldier.“

You winced as the necklace tightened around your neck, “yes, Commandant Weiss! Awaiting your orders.”

She smiled as she stood, pulling the ridiculous apron off and straightening herself as men appeared seemingly out of nowhere.


	16. Chapter 16

 

The small team walked in the mall having been evacuated by Tony via F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Bucky and Steve headed the group quickly making their way to your last known whereabouts. Steve held his hand up motioning to the others to stay behind as they found you standing alone in the middle of the store.

“Y/N? Doll?” Bucky called out to you getting closer.

Tony scanned you, “watch it that necklace isn’t ordinary, its made out of vibranium and it has some odd readings coming off of it!”

Bucky dodged a fist as you swung at him hard. He winced as you caught him in the side, the vest he wore blunting the force of your punch but not by much.

Steve jumped in blocking your kick, he cursed as the entire jewelry department exploded in movement men crawling out of the woodwork to attack, the other Avengers attacking the small army that had arrived. “Y/N! Stop this! It isn’t you!” he cried out as you spun and kicked out his knee sending him back with a foot to the chest.

God, you wanted this to end. Why? Why? She had told you the truth. It was all…all over. Weiss told you everything, and it was the cruelest torture ever.

Bucky followed as you sprinted through the store, bending back as you grabbed a fire extinguisher and swung it at his head. “Doll!” he exclaimed as you managed to kick him in the side, he caught your leg and smirked until the red tube collided against his head with a loud thud. “Now you’re pissing me off doll!” he growled angrily as he caught it in his metal hand ripping it away. He gasped as he came face to face with your Glock and had seconds to dodge it.

Steve watched as Bucky caught your glock in his metal hand, and you took your other hand and shoved it into Bucky’s side a secondary glock going off. “NOOO!” he yelled as Bucky stumbled back. He held up his shield as he barreled towards you, bullets whizzing off it, the shield slammed into you with such force you were sent flying several feet into the air and came down on a glass counter top, guns scattered in the moment.

Bucky sucked in air as Steve knelt by his side. “Nothing I can’t handle, Kevlar caught it,” he grimaced as he gripped Steve by the shoulder pulling himself up.

“You gotta get that wicked little necklace off of her,” Tony said his voice coming over the comms. “Still a little busy with this tiny army.”

Bucky nodded as Steve answered, “got it!” he looked over at him worry lining his face, “ready?”

You dragged yourself out of broken glass and turned to meet their gaze. “Commandant Weiss has implemented the perfect punishment,” you smiled coldly at them.

Steve frowned as you started toward them. The three of you met and you dodged Steve’s shield, barely missing Bucky’s swing as you landed a hit under his jaw. You caught Steve on the inner thigh with your other fist, so he hit the ground hard with his knee. He looked up in time to see your fist come down again holding his shield up to block your hit. “Dammit Y/N! Stop this now!” he shouted.

The building rocked with an explosion sending the three of you skittering across the polished flooring. Bucky caught your expression for a split second, his heart breaking.

“Steve, she doesn’t have a choice!” he grunted now coming back with more rigor. He knew they would have to knock you out if they wanted to stop you and he needed to end this fight quick as to keep you from suffering any longer.

You caught Steve’s shield but missed Bucky’s metal arm coming for you, it connected with the left side of your face sending you tumbling along the floor.

Lifting yourself onto your hands and knees shaking your head, slightly disoriented by the ringing in your ears, you laughed as Bucky came down on you. His booted foot connecting with your midsection in a brutal kick knocking the air out of your lungs. “BUCKY!” Steve cried out as soldiers began came back in, the fight spilling over into other portions of the mall.

You rolled yet again, coughing up blood as you made it to your feet. “Is that it?” you closed your eyes briefly, your boys…you couldn’t look at them like this, didn’t want them seeing you like this. But they…weren’t…not really your boys. Weiss had told you the truth.

Steve moved forwards but was cut off by soldiers he would have to fight to get through.

Bucky squared off with you, both exchanging blows and jabs, knees coming up to connect with the other or block. “Doll, I swear to you we will get this off of you and we will take you home!” Bucky caught you more and more with his left arm, dazed you saw Steve breaking through the crowd of soldiers and were sent flying on your back due to your lack of concentration.

Home…

Commandant Weiss had leaned in, her lips brushing your ear. “I will tell you the truth for your punishment. All your memories…fake. Vasely is a genius! Making you think you belonged with them,” she tsked and wiped away the tear that rolled down your cheek. “I know darling, they have been so kind to you, yes? Oh…but those men only wanted ONE thing from you, they would say anything to get it. What men wouldn’t?” she chuckled, “twisted perverted men, wanting you all to themselves!” she tapped your lap, “did they enjoy themselves?” you raged internally your heart crumbling. It was never real? None of it…it couldn’t be true!

Bucky stopped, you didn't move for a second, then you gulped in air. He relaxed before taking a single step towards you.

“Bucky! BEHIND YOU!” Steve cried out swinging his shield.

Bucky turned, and what felt like slow-mo as he saw the two men coming at him with a piece of metal debris, Steve’s shield wouldn’t make it in time. He brought his metal arm up, this was going to hurt.

He peeked open an eye and stared down into your eyes, “Y/N?” he grunted as he felt the knife in his side, but it was in the wrong spot. This wouldn’t do anything, you had deliberately stabbed him where it wouldn’t do more than need a bandage.

You glared up at him as he closed his hands on your arms, “ha-hail…” his eyes widened as you stumbled back, a piece of metal protruding from your abdomen, the two men standing behind you looking puzzled, “hyy-” Bucky cried out, the noise unearthly, as you hit your knees in front of him. His own knees buckling under him anguish tearing through him.

Steve yelled, as he pushed his way forwards knocking the men away, he caught Buck as he fell back. “No, no…” Steve reached over and pulled you close. “Bucky?!!” Bucky shoved him towards you, “Y/N…open your eyes…” Steve caught the necklace in his hands breaking it off. “Baby! Baby! Open your eyes!” he ground his teeth a cry leaving him as he pulled your limp body into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re not going in alone.”

“Bucky your hurt,” Steve sighed gently pushing him back into the bed, he knew that he was pushing it, keeping the rage down deep inside of him, but he didn't care.

Bucky shoved his hands away, “this is nothing! Y/N is laying in a hospital bed dying! Because of me! You will not go without me,” he growled pushing Steve out of the way and standing.

“Fine,” Steve nodded.  
______

David Urban hadn’t known his life would end like this. He scurried through the hallways, if he had known he would have done more. Gone outside more, flirted more, maybe gotten that barista’s phone number. The cute blonde? Yeah she had been pretty, what had been her name? He had remembered it…oh, Sophia!

He rounded the corner and was knocked off his feet with a solid “uff!” looking up his heart stopped, this was supposed to be Captain America? “I’m American!” he sputtered.

“That makes you worse then them.” the tall blonde said it like a curse before bringing his shield down on him.

It was the last thing David ever heard.

Bucky moved quickly, it wasn’t hard to tell the truth, there weren’t that many soldiers and the ones that came along were completely unprepared for the Avengers, much less for him and Steve.

These idiots. He skidded to a stop as he came to what seemed like an office. Your face hung on the walls in pictures, his eyes skittered across the images, your years with Vasely photographed and kept as a record frozen in time. His breathing became heavy, his anger spiked, he ripped the pictures down. They were indecent, you never should have gone through that. Bucky turned, his posture that of a deadly predator, these men had no idea what they had gotten themselves into!  
_____

Jean sat back exasperated. You had been in the cradle for 20 hours now. She had been trying to reach your mind for five. Helen Cho had assured her that your body would be healed by now. She should have been able to reach you by now.

She looked up at Wanda who walked in, followed closely by Vision their hands entwined. “I-I thought I could be of assistance?”

Jean smiled, “all I keep getting is darkness. That woman, she told her something….something so horrible it shattered her mind.” She let out a sigh running her hand through her red hair. “I honestly am afraid we won’t be able to reach her. The only thing I can think of is…maybe the Professor can?”

Wanda looked up at Vision unsure. “Whatever it takes.”  
_____

“Vasely? Not Vaseline?” Tony asked a bit miffed as he met Steve in the room, the man backed away several soldiers stepping forwards guns held up as a protective unit around him. “Mm, don’t think those guys are gonna help you.."he lifted his arm, a compartment opening and the men fell as he fired at them. "Yeah see? No help there compadre! No, yeah, go right ahead,” he muttered as Steve stormed forwards.

“Wait!” Vasely screamed, voice high pitched as Steve held his arm up poised, ready to bring it down. “I know where she is! Weiss! I am just the handler, I just tell her where to go, receive payment…she, she is the one who implemented the torture!” he cried.

Steve looked down frowning as he realized the man was pissing himself. “Where?” he asked as Bucky stepped in.


	18. Chapter 18

“We’ll try this once more before I go to my mentor,” Jean sighed as Wanda stepped next to her, both women l looking around. “Nothing but darkness…”

Wanda bit her lip and looked around before weaving her hands around, light emitting and shooting off in different directions. They heard shuffling around and stepped forwards at the same time, both were surprised as a little girl ran between them and into the darkness.

Wanda bolted after her, Jean following with a warning. They came upon the child who sat curled up around her knees. Wanda watched as Jean knelt in front of the child.

“Hey, Y/N?” Jean asked but the child pulled away coughing viciously.

A red butterfly skittered past Jean, the child's face lighting up. She reached up and her tiny fingers slid through the image. Tickled pink by this she smiled up at Wanda, “more?!” Wanda smiled sitting next to the child, a small rabbit hopping out between them.

“Where have you been Y/N?”

“Playing,” she murmured, “with…” her little face screwed up and she began to tear up, “t-there was….”

Wanda reached out too late, the child was down the dark hallway and gone. They followed and Jean stopped her, “there was more,” she pointed at the few scattered windows as she looked around, “something isn’t right.”

“Jean-” Wanda pointed ahead and they saw an older version of you and approached carefully. You moved quickly leading them down till they came across an open field.

Jean stopped, “this is where she was kept. This is where the torture started.” they followed you through the large archway and Wanda cried out as a man shoved you down onto the floor. You pleaded with him to stop, but to no avail.

Wanda turned around and shook with rage. “Where are they?!” she demanded looking around, “Steve and Bucky, she has no memory of them. It would help her cope-why are they gone?”

Jeans eyes widened and she moved back, forcing the memories to wash away as she pushed further into your consciousness, to just a few days ago. The mall coming forwards, she forced it again to the moment Weiss knelt close to your ear. Both women leaned forwards listening intently as she whispered into your ear.  
_______

Steve broke through the men that lined around the office, Bucky and the others close behind. He saw her duck out a back door and both he and Bucky followed seemingly oblivious to everything else, their sole focus on their target. Weiss.  
_______

Wanda growled angrily. “They have to be here! THEY HAVE TO BE!” she moved back through the darkness. “It was because of them…that she…” Wanda turned around as you appeared beside them.

Jean held out an arm, “Wanda- don’t!”

“No! She will remember them!” Wanda held you by your shoulders. “Where are they?! What have you done? How could you just forget them?!” she demanded.

You looked at her forlornly, “they… I used to watch them in the park. I wanted to play with them…but,” you pulled away inwardly. “They don’t talk to sick girls..” you looked over your shoulder at a window Bucky and Steve laughing with some random girl, you were watching from your spot in the park, your nurse keeping a close watch on you.

Wanda gasped, “that woman! Her nurse! She’s changed!” she was pointing at the Russian woman standing by your side.

Jean stepped forwards shoving the woman back away from you, breaking her hold on your fragile shoulder. The woman tried to hold onto your little shoulders, but Jean shoved her again, harder the woman falling back. The image of her body wavered and the young face of your real nurse cleared through the Russian woman's and she moved towards you.

“Hey Y/N…you gonna go play with your friends?” she asked as you bit your bottom lip shaking your head.

Wanda sobbed as child Bucky and Steve turned to you from the girl they had speaking to, both their faces lighting up. “Y/N!” they brushed the other girl off and came running towards you.  
______

Jean and Wanda fell back into their bodies, loud shrill whines and beeping assailing their ears.

“What is going on?!” Wanda asked holding her head in her hands trying to muffle the sounds. She yelped as Vision pulled her away from the bed you laid in.

“She has gone into cardiac arrest, you need to stand back,” he directed as medical staff members came rushing in.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve and Bucky knew something was wrong the moment they stepped off the quinjet. In actuality they had known before they had entered it with two prisoners in tow. Both men had wanted nothing more than to kill them, Weiss had expected nothing less, but Tony and Nat had intervened in the last possible moment.

They would hand them over to Fury and let him deal with them as he saw fit. Now as they handed the wounded Hydra agents over to Fury who hurried them along with several guards they knew for a certainty something was wrong as the man wouldn't meet their eyes. 

So they hurried to your room in medical. meeting Wanda outside the room. She held up a hand, “The doctors want her to rest for the day, they have given her sedatives….erm, put her into sleep.”

Bucky felt his world tilt, Steve steadied him, his hand on his back. “Cryo-sleep?” he asked voice a bit harsh. 

Vision appeared phasing through your room’s door. He nodded in acknowledgment at the two men. “Not cryo, simply a medical coma. She has suffered greatly these past 72 hours. While you two went off to avenge her, Wanda and the one known as Jean had to work hard to keep her from slipping into a darkness she may have not been able to get out of mentally. She could have been lost in her own mind for the rest of her life.”

Steve nodded and looked at Wanda meeting her eyes. “Thank you, I know that must have been hard.”

Wanda nodded offering a weak smile before Vision grasped her elbow, “She has yet to rest, opting to wait for you two. Please, go get rest, get washed up. We will return in the morning, though the doctors want her in the coma for at least five days, as they are uncertain what condition she is in mentally.”

Bucky and Steve nodded watching as Vision held onto Wanda who said something about wanting to walk back to her room herself and she was not a child Vision. They stared at your closed door and Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky sighed but still leaned into Steve. 

“Your still injured, i’m just exhausted…ready for a hot shower?” Steve asked as they started towards the rooms, following Wanda and Visions path.

Bucky chuckled, “Damn right I am, but Y/N…”

Steve gripped him a little tighter, pulling him in closer under his arm. “She’s gonna make it Buck, she has no choice. We need her too damn much.”

“Steve, I love it when you say filthy words…” Bucky smirked at him.

“You love it when I’m filthy period.” Steve chuckled leading him into his room. “We’ll have to get one big room once she comes back, a bigger bed too…can’t sleep without you two now.”

Bucky pulled away from him as they reached the bathroom, Steve helped him take off his heavy vest and unbuckled his various weapons holsters, the gear hitting the floor in heavy thuds. He swatted Steve’s hands away as the tall blond reached for the edge of his shirt. Still he couldn't help dropping his head onto Steve’s shoulder as exhaustion hit him, everything that had transpired hitting him like a five ton semi truck going 180mph. 

Steve was surprised when he felt Bucky’s arms snake around his waist. “Hey, Buck…it’s gonna be okay. We just need a hot shower, some sleep and then we’ll get something into our stomach’s.” He held still as he felt the other mans breath against his chest, something muffled there. “What?”

“I need her to be alright dammit.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped, the weight of the past days weighing on him just as heavily. “we’ll get through this as well, together. We can’t afford to lose it now. She’s gonna need us when she wakes up.” He was so tired, his eyes drooped slightly and he dropped his chin on the top of Buck’s head.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, in each others arms seeking comfort from each other, he started when he felt Bucky’s fingers unfastening his own vest, which he had neglected trying to help him out of his gear. “Buck, its okay, I got it…”

“Shut up will ya?” Bucky growled quietly, making quick work of Steve’s gear. He pushed him away slightly when he had him down to nothing but his white tee and concentrated on pulling his own shirt off as Steve made quick work of his own. Steve who chuckled at him when he couldn't continue and sat leaning against the counter behind him, his arms stuck above his head in the shirt. Steve who helped him pull his shirt off and unbuckled his belt. He watched his friend, his grey-blue eyes, tracking every muscle that moved as Steve continued to help undress him. “I love you, you know?”

Steve looked up at him in shock as Bucky’s hands fell on his, stilling his movements. A blush stole across his cheeks, “yeah, I know…” he breathed out softly, “I uh, I love you too Buck,” he added almost too quietly.

Buck pulled Steve forwards, into him, their bodies connecting at the hips, Steve made a noise and Bucky couldn't help but smirk. “Nahh, Steve I don't think you do. Its always been you and Y/N, I’ve always been in love with you two. I don't know what I would do if either of you…” his voice strangled at the end and he dropped his head once again to Steve’s chest, his own tightening making it hard to breathe.

Gripping Bucky’s chin in his hand he tilted his head back and pushed his lips against his. He smiled, as Bucky kissed him back just a bit more desperately. He pulled away, Bucky leaning forwards chasing his lips, “C’mon, we need a shower, you reek!”

“And you’re nothing but a bundle of roses eh?”

Still he let Steve help him shove his tactical pants down and he turned the hot water on as Steve stripped himself. Both men stepping into the hot shower with a groan as the steaming water poured over their tired and worn muscles. 

Damn if he hadn't thanked Stark for these huge showers and hot as hell water, he would have to in the morning. After sleep. Tomorrow. They would deal with everything that seemed impossible right at this moment tomorrow. For right now, he had Steve in his arms and that was enough. Tomorrow they would go see you, remind you that they were waiting for you.

Tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SMUT

Can you tell me what a memory feels like?

Bucky ran one single finger along your arm, tracing it up from your wrist to your shoulder. It sent a shiver throughout you. Steve’s lips on your collarbone made you sigh.

You had woken up after three days, three long days they had waited for you. Their eyes lighting up when yours finally opened.

It had taken you several weeks to stop being skittish around them, questioning if you had any right to be with them.

Bucky and Steve had stolen you from your dinner with Sam last night, quoting that they were jealous of the time you were spending with the others and pulled you into their shared bedroom. Even though they had asked you to move in with them you still held your reservations, doubt always causing you to hold back from them.

Bucky’s lips on your neck had disarmed you, Steve’s hands sliding along every curve had electrified you. Between both men working on you it hadn’t taken long for you to give in. Legs shaking as they pushed and pulled you into bed. You couldn’t do much more than moan their names as both men worked on you, your clothes disappearing fingers prodding, stretching, gripping leaving you breathless as they pressed in on either side of you.

Was it always like this?

Bucky nuzzled your neck as Steve captured your lips with his slow and languid, compared to the eager demanding kisses from last night.

He was always rushed like that, as if he felt that you would deny him if he didn’t rush. You gasped as cold metal fingers slowly pushed into you, curling at just the right angle. Steve swallowed your moan with a smile on his lips, though he faltered as you closed your hand around his hard member.

Bucky’s sharp intake of breath let him know you’d done the same with him, both men pressing into your hands as your hips bucked up into Buck’s metal palm.

Steve dropped his forehead to yours, “Fuck doll…”

You giggled, before Bucky nudged your jaw and you turned into his kiss. His tongue delving into your mouth stealing your breath as his fingers thrust in deeper.

Steve turned you onto your side, and you felt him slide between your legs from behind, Bucky quickly catching him and guiding in into you, his fingers moving up to your sensitive nub as Steve pushed into you fingers digging into your hips.

Bucky watched as Steve drove into you, his eyes locked with yours a smirk on his lips. You held onto Bucky as Steve’s hips snapped into you each little snap making you gasp little moans and Bucky dug his fingers into your hair dragging your lips to his.

“Watching you take him is the sexiest thing in this world doll,” he murmured against your lips, before his tongue sought yours. You reached down, your hands wrapping around his Dick, thumb grazing the top making him hiss as you started to pump him along with Steve’s steady pace. His hips jerked into your hands as Steve came deep inside you with a final thrust his teeth digging into your shoulder to muffle a cry.

Bucky wasted no time in pulling you off Steve and on his own, you moaned as he pulled you atop him his hips thrusting up as you pressed down onto him riding him. Steve watched with a playful smile tugging at his lips as you felt Bucky fingers dig into almost the exact same spots Steve’s had been.

You watched as Steve leaned over his lips dragging along Bucky’s and came hard. Bucky laughed and rolled you under him pulling your legs around his waist as he pushed into you. It was torture with him taking his time, slowly building you back to the edge of another orgasm. His hips snapped into yours in earnest as you gasped his name. “B-Buucky…gonna!”

“Fuck doll, come again, just..like that!” he came deep inside of you dropping to his elbows hovering just above you breathing heavily. “What you think Stevie? Isn’t our girl beautiful panting our names?”

Steve smirked. “Damn right she is. Maybe now, she’ll stop questioning her position in our lives and fuckin move into our room now?”

You giggled, “language soldier!” you waggled a finger at him and he lunged at you knocking Bucky over into a mess of arms and legs as they both kissed and wrapped themselves around you.

“No more questioning, just me and my boys. Now and forever.”

“Till the end of the line?” they both chorused in unison, chuckling and bumping fists above your head.

You drew them both into a soft kiss, “till the end of the line,” you murmured with a smile.


End file.
